Matière primale
La Matière primale (The primal Matter en anglais) est l'entité derrière la création de l'Univers Eclipse. Elle est souvent associée avec la création, la perfection, le narcissisme, la beauté, l'envie, la manie, l'ultimatum, le début, la béatitude, la paix, l'altération, la perte de contrôle, la manipulation, la perversion et la folie. Elle s'est opposée il y a longtemps à la Matière finale et l'a scellée. De ce scellement résultat une explosion phénoménale qui créa l'Univers Eclipse. Toutefois, lorsque la Matière finale fut scellée, la Matière primale se disloqua, n'ayant plus de raison d'être, laissant ses dernières traces dans le sceau. Description Forme embryonnaire La Matière primale est une toute nouvelle entité fraîchement née. Pour qu'elle puisse retrouver tous ses anciens pouvoirs elle doit d'abord passer par un stade embryonnaire. La Matière primale ressemble alors à un sorte d'orbe doré extrêmement brillant entouré d'un anneau doré et de quatre ailes d'anges. Forme antique nouvelle Lorsqu'elle aura recouvré tous ses pouvoirs, la Matière primale passera dans sa forme antique nouvelle, c'est-à-dire une forme éveillée plutôt faible. Elle est dans ce cas une boule dorée entourée de ce qui semble être un champs de force composé de pentagones et complètement recouverte par des ailes d'anges. Néanmoins, il y a quatre trous dans son armure qui laissent passer quatre très longs bras au bout desquels, sur leur mains, se situent des yeux. Forme toute-puissante La Matière finale peut, si elle amasse suffisamment d'énergie, passer dans sa forme ultime toute-puissante. Les ailes se détachent de son corps et tournent tout autour d'elle. Le champs de force se brise et la Matière irradie alors d'une lumière extrêmement vive. Un œil vertical apparaît sur son corps et l'anneau doré se dédouble et forme une auréole au-dessus de sa tête. Finalement quatre orbes ressemblant à des yeux, un rouge, un bleu, un doré et un blanc apparaissent dans ses quatre mains, orbes qui lui servent d'armes. Souillure Albâtre La Matière primale est la cause de la Souillure Albâtre. Comme la Matière finale se fit désintégrer par les Héros, la Matière primale, vivant encore à travers l'âme des Héros se matérialisa dans l'Univers Prise nouvellement créé. L'Harmonie étant toujours brisée, elle cherche à la rétablir en rendant toute chose parfaite et ainsi elle créa la Souillure Albâtre qui vise à intégrer à son être toute chose pour la rendre aussi parfaite qu'elle. Les Héros auront perdu leur don lorsque la Matière primale se matérialisera dans l'Univers Prise car elle ne vivra plus en eux. Purge primale Les Héros, après avoir "vaincu" la Matière primale dans l'Univers Prise constateront rapidement qu'elle s'est réincarnée dans l'Univers Eclipse afin d'y exercer la Purge primale, c'est-à-dire purger toute forme de vie corrompue par la Matière finale, donc absolument tout. Citations Stance à l'Harmonie parfaite I see turmoil boiling in a realm, // Je vois le chaos bouillir dans un univers, Dying, tearing life, as a dream, // Mourant, déchirant la vie, comme un rêve, I must give in and forever whelm, // Je dois abandonner et me faire submerger à jamais, Shifting colors, gather in a holy beam, // Des couleurs changeantes, se rassemblent en un rayon saint, And to the newborn whisper: // Et au nouveau-né chuchotent : "Thy blessed breath shall one day die, // "Ton souffle béni va un jour mourir, Forever thou willst sing my song, // À jamais tu chanteras mon hymne, And engulft thy soul in my wings and fly, // Et engouffreras ton âme dans mes ailes et voleras, Casting light upon that torn-apart throng." // Projetant la lumière sur cet essaim déchiré." Endlessly drowning even further, // Toujours se noyer encore plus loin, All I can see... // Tout ce que je peux voir... Shifting colors, gather up to the apogee, // Des couleurs changeantes, se rassemblent jusqu'à l'apogée, Congealing and clotting, forming thy holy prongs, // Se congelant, coagulant, formant tes saintes griffes, Casting light upon these torn-apart throngs. // Projetant la lumière sur ces essaims déchirés. Nobody ever hath enough of the saint light, // Personne n'a jamais assez de la sainte lumière, Filling each hollow of life, // Emplissant chaque cavité de la vie, O, this agony of great might, // Ô, cette agonie de grande puissance, O, this irrepressible urge to create, // Ô, cet irrépressible besoin de créer, '' Devouring me deep down in my bowels, // ''Consumant profondément mes mains, Whispering me what is humankind, // Me chuchotant ce qu'est l'être humain, Murmuring me how to hate. // Me murmure comment détester, Shifting colors, gather as high as Sun, // Des couleurs changeantes, se rassemblent aussi haut que le Soleil, Swirling clouds, consumed by our sacred light, // Des nuages tourbillonnants, consumés par notre lumière sacrée, Yet it hath just begun, // Pourtant cela ne fait que commencer, It shallth brighten our path up to the final fight ! // Cela va éclairer notre chemin jusqu'au combat final ! Shifting colors, spread in the darkness, // Des couleurs changeantes, se répandent dans les ténèbres, Tormented souls, infused in our new-born God ! // Des âmes tourmentées, infusées dans notre Dieu nouveau-né ! Shifting colors, gather in each one's obsess, // Des couleurs changeantes, se rassemblent dans les obsessions de chacun, Tormented souls, diffuse and reach out the unfathomable ! // Des âmes tourmentées, se diffusent et atteignent l'insondable ! Shifting colors, fading out in the broadening light, // Des couleurs changeantes, s'éteignent dans la lumière se propageant, Tormented souls, wearing away in our unending bright, // Des âmes tourmentées, s'effritant dans notre lumière infinie, Whispers of lost sparks... // Les murmures d'étincelles perdues... Lit our way to the final fight... // Ont éclairé notre voie jusqu'au combat final... Scattering false hopes and lies... // Éparpillant les faux espoirs et mensonges... Shifting glowing darkness, neverending spring... // Des ténèbres lumineuses changeantes, une source sans fin... Yet shallth the light engulf bleak penumbra ! // Mais la lumière engloutira la sombre pénombre ! Facing Sun, we shall lead the way up to the final fight ! // Vers le Soleil, nous mèneront la voie jusqu'au combat final ! Shifting colors, scattered in a holy beam, // Des couleurs changeantes, éparpillées dans un rayon saint, Dying and reborning... // Mourrantes et renaissantes... Up to the final fight, never lest darkness break into thou ! // Jusqu'au combat final, ne laisse jamais les ténèbres pénétrer en toi ! Shifting colors, brighting our very path to freedom ! // Des couleurs changeantes, éclairant notre propre chemin vers la liberté ! Catégorie:Antagonistes